Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -96\% \times -\dfrac{2}{8} \times -\dfrac{20}{25} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -96\% = -\dfrac{96}{100} = -\dfrac{24}{25} $ $ -\dfrac{2}{8} = -\dfrac{1}{4} $ $ -\dfrac{20}{25} = -\dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{24}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{24}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{-24 \times -1 \times -4} {25 \times 4 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{24}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{4}{5}} = -\dfrac{96}{500} = -\dfrac{24}{125} $